Star love
by AhsokaxTano
Summary: War has cone long time between Revenge of the sith and clone wars 3 season Ahsoka find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second story line what Im doing its bit not making sence because some of our star girl is squirting a lot but its how it is with a alien and shes a jedi as well. Next story will take time because in my country new school year started so dont get angry first week or weeks are hard to everyone whos in school but I will continue until Im done.**

It has been a week sense Ahsoka Tano met Bonteri from there she got very close work with Padme Amidala she knew that Padme had very close frendship with his master Anakain Skywalker and he with her.

Ahsoka was in her room at the jedi temple she was lying in her bed thinking while thinking she closed her eyes but didnt notice that she was starting to masturbate her orange pussy when she opened her blue eyes and standed to sit her fingers were all ready inside her and when she removed and watched them they were wet. after thinking she standed up locked her room door, removed her boots, sat down her back against the wall and but her fingers back into her pussy because it felt so good after a minute she started to have dirty thought about Padmes tits and pussy she know about her big tits and thought how good it will feel to touch them.

While in senators personal building Padme was under shower and like Ahsoka she was masturbating to cum as well she was thinking about Anakain and moved her fingers even faster to cum but on one second Anakain was replaced with Ahsoka Togruta orange tits and pussy.

Ahsoka masturbated her self 5 more minutes until she think how hot would lesbina love and sex with Padme be but then again Anakain would not abrove it he cared a lot about her but then again hard to belive that Padme would mention anything to Anakain about it Ahsoka toke a deep breath and decided to ask it after all she and Padme are very good friends and she wanted only to ask is she ok to try it or not Ahsoka toke her ship and went to seantors building Padme was still under shower and masturbating on the edge of the bath fingers in her dripping pussy and her feet on her toes place between legs was wet from her dripping juices and shower water.

Ahsoka knew that was bad idea but she needed her answer so she landed on her veranda and entered to her apartment nobody was there and the outer doors were locked from inside it was perfect she heard the shower and sensed that it was Padme she pushed her self very close to the door and heard how Padme was moaning her pussy was wet again. After hearing her screaming she entered because she thought that something happened with her when she entered Padme was surprised "Hey Ahsoka what are you doing" Ahsoka had no word in her mouth there was nobody there and she saw Padmes wet pussy what was about to cum "Eeeh I Im so sorry I thought that you were attacked by the bounty hunter or something."

Padme was surprised " No Im not Im just masturbating I was about to cum until you stormed in why are you here anyway?" Ahsoka had no no word she just stared her she was completely naked in her sight Ahsoka saw her dripping pussy and hard nipples. She watched her tits and pussy again and finally said "Aaah I I just wanted to see you to ask..eeeh are you free tonight I am so I aah came her and when I heard scream I thought that hhmm aaah thaaat" Padme answered " You thought that I was attacked when actually I was about to cum my white tasty juice."

Ahsoka nodded and watched her again she just stood there like she didnt care " Yes but arent you suppose to hide your self because you are well" " Completely naked and wet yeah but we are both women so I dont get scared because of that mmh hey wanna join me theres room for 2 of us and if you want I can finger you."

Togruta girl stared her legs, breasts and closed the door " Fine but I can finger you to" Padme nodded and sat on the bath bottom but her hands under her jaw and watched how Togruta girl stripped naked Ahsoka removed her boots, hand covers, belt, pants and a shirt what looked like a bra her orange tits fall free then in front of Padme wide opened brown eyes her panties. Ahsoka was standing in hot bathroom naked and climbed in to the bath Padme stared her orange skin but saw her wet panties " So from what you were wet" she sat back and let Ahsoka take position " Before I came here I touched my pusssssy aah" Padme but her fingers on her vagina " Thats what I thought now what to say if we have some fun together." Ahsoka nodded and let Padme to finger her Ahsoka opened her legs to her she felt comfortable with her fingers inside her pussy Padme got on top of Ahsoka and said to her with sexy voice " Will you be my girlfriend" Ahsoka moaned Padmes fingers got deeper " Yes aaah mmh mmh mmmh."

Ahsoka felt good she has never been touched by other girl Padmes tits were touching Ahsokas orange tits with dark orange nipples what were hard now Padme pulled away and put the cap so water level would rise. After a minute water level started to rise Ahsoka were on her elbows but lay down so she could move her hands over her breasts. Padme kissed her lips for next 5 minutes then moved to her throat and then to her breasts she kissed and sucked each of her tits and dark orange nipples 2 minutes she then moved her tongue over her stomach where she pulled away and toke her left leg into her hands. Padme licked and kissed her leg until reaching to her pussy and switching then to her right leg and did same thing when Padme was finished she lay her self down rising her legs from knee. Shower water was hitting Padmes ass but she didnt cared she opened Ahsokas pussy and pushed her tongue deep inside her Ahsoka moaned loudly but liked it water was rising to cover Ahsokas butt hole and Padmes pussy and tits. She pulled away and so sexily said " Watch" she toke cap chain between her toes and pulled it little bit opened water was getting low now but not so much Padme quickly got back to suck Ahsokas pussy. Padme sucked her new girlfriend for next 5 minutes until " Aaaaaah Padme aaah my pussy mmmh" Ahsoka squirted all over Padmes face they recovered and kissed .

Ahsoka said after recovering "Hey your turn" "Ah finally you know Togrudans cum is very tasty" " Its teenagers cum" Padme quickly got on her back and watched Ahsoka her body is gorgeous. She off course did the same thing like Padme kissin her lips, throat, tits, stomach, right and left leg until to her pussy. Unlike Padme Ahsoka pushed a finger inside her and then started to suck her "Oooh yeees oooooh yeees oooh fuuuck my PUSSY AAAAAAAAAAH" Ahsoka replied "Mmmh Padme your so tight ooh so goood mmmh." 9 minutes of finger fucking and sucking young senaator was getting very close to cum "Oh my I...think...I..aaaaah...I think ahh Um a...a...about to mmh cuuuuuum aaah." "Cum Padme cum your white cum" Ahsoka moved her tongue and finger fast and finally "Ooh oooh AAAAAAAH MY PUSSY YOUR TONGUE AAAH" Padme cummed all ovr her face it was amazing how much did she pushed out after waiting a little bit she said "Lets go to my bed" Ahsoka said "Okay" they turned shower off and left to Padmes bed.

Ahsoka and Padme runned to her bedroom Ahsoka used the force to close the door they watched to each other and kissed after a 3 minutes of kissing " Go lie down Ahsoka" with no waiting she lay down on bed Padme soon joined with her and came between her legs and pushed her tongue in and out in and out of Togrutas orange pussy. 9 minutes later Ahsoka felt that something was rising inside of her she didnt believed she will cum again but she did "OOOOH PADME I CANT AAAAH OHH YEAS OOOH YEAS." " Oooh yeah aaah you have so goood cum" Lick it again please I want your to suck that Togruta wet hole."

" Ok I will mmh pussy" Padme moved her tongue fast in and out of Ahsokas pussy again after 10 minutes of sucking her "mmh I aaaaah mmh oh MY OOOH AAAAAH AAAAAH MY PU MMH MY PUSSSSYYYYY AAAAH YEAH IM CUMMING." Padme was surprised she cummed third time after that Padme replaced her self she but her head next to Ahsokas feet and put her legs on her pillows "Ok Ahsoka clime on top of my face" Ahsoka didd as asked and climbed on top of her face it was time to ride with her "Time to ride with my face mmmh."

Ahsoka rided with Padme face her pussy at her sight after 5 minutes of that Ahsoka turned around and but her head between Padmes legs " I wanna suck you now" Padme only said " Suck it take my pussy you whore" Ahsoka opened her pussy and said " Ooooh I will mmmmh" she pushed her tongue in and after 6 minutes Padme screamed "AAAAAAAH YEAAH MY PUSSY MY PUSSY AAAH YOUR TONGUE AAAH AAH I LOVE YOU." She squirted it to Ahsokas face "Aaaah Ahsoka mmmh" they toke some breath and Ahsoka let her pussy to Padmes lips " I think you would like to lick it."

Padmes only answer was little laugh bust she did as asked she pushed her tongue in and tasted her skin and juices that were still there Ahsoka licked her as well after 13 minutes Ahsoka was losing it " I aah I can't hold on any longer it aah it's to much pleasure to take mmmh I think I'm cumming aah" " Wait Ahsoka I'm about to cum as well" " Your wonderful tongue aaaaah my pussy my pussy MMMMMMMH" " Your beautiful Togrutas pussy AAAH 2 more minutes then I can't hold it" " 2 minutes ok mmmh mhhhh lets try." After 2 minutes "Padme I...I I caaaaant aaaah it's still to much pleasure to me AAAAAH MY PUSSY AAH " " WAYT Ahsoka LET'S CUM TOGETHER OK." " OK AAAAH " so Padme and Ahsoka together "AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMH OOOOOH AAAAH" "PADME OOH YOUR TONGUE" "AHSOKA MMH YOUR PUSSY."

Padme came so much that it flyed out from there bed Ahsoka came so much out from her that Padme could not take all of her cum some of it went out making blanket and bed sheet wet they lay next to each other and breathed hevily Ahsoka said " That was Amazing" " Yeah lets do it again sometime" " Sure thing aaaah" Ahsoka lay on top of Padme and a little bit later they falled asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Month has passed sense there bath and Padme bed fun between that and today they have finger fucked and licked themselfes only 4 times after the first night it has been done only when they are alone and can spend night together in Padmes bed.

Again war has come to a time where there is a peace for a breath Ahsoka traveled back to Coruscant so she could have another hot night with her girlfriend they have talked so Ahsoka can come in to her room naked. When Ahsoka was in her tent she removed her panties so she could have naked pussy ready after entering with her Eta-2 _Actis_ Interceptor to hyperspace road what will lead to Coruscant she put the ship to autopilot and toke some rest at her seat and thought dirty thoughts Ahsoka could not hold her self back and bulled her shirt up and pulled her pants down to her long boots.

Orange pussy was still dry but she just wanted move her hands around her orange skin vagina and legs any way she loved to do that it was best thing in the world touch your own soft skin she let the back side of the seat bit back so she could lie down then she but her left leg in front of the left monitor and started to move her hands around her legs thinking how beautiful they are then same thing with her right leg. After minute Ahsoka closed her eyes and but a finger in a minute later she spread her legs more wide and but the another finger her left hand was masturbating wet pussy with medium speed she raised her butt and let it down again right hand was moving around once on the class then above her head she also turned her body she moved to her left hip with that position Ahsoka spanked her butt with her right hand.

5 minutes after she moved her fingers even faster seat was getting wetter and wetter until just little pit later she came after taking some breath she pulled her pants up, cleaned the seat and raised her seat backrest after coming out from the hyperspace she flyed towards Coruscant.

Padme prepared her self for the night every one just left from the free time meeting so she toke her clothes off, sat on the bed, spread her legs and waited her girlfriend Ahsoka landed her ship on the dock of her veranda landing platform and went to her bedroom when she entered and saw her hot girlfriend she toke like it was told all of her clothes off. When she was done naked spread leged Padme said with sexy voice " Come here" Ahsoka came she got on top of Padme and they started to kiss each ohter 6 minutes then Ahsoka kissed her way to her tits she squeezed her nipple and licked it 2 minutes and another breast same time. " Your tits are sooo aaaah so wonderful" " I know now get to my pussy you dirty Togruta whore" " Yes im your dirty slut mmmh" she moved over her white stomach and got to her pussy it was wet with no time she opened her outer lips and pushed her tongue in to her.

Padme moaned loudly it was so good she grabbed Ahsokas head and pushed it against her pussy she wasnt against it she liked it a lot finally Padme let go and rised her hands above her head and holded bed sheets 10 minutes later " Aaaaah Ahsoka Ahsoka AHSOKAAAAAAAAA mmmh" she even could not end the quote im coming because she came sooner. Ahsoka smiled Padmes juices were all over her face she licked most of it " Now senator lick my pussy" "Mmmh yes" they changed quickly position very soon Ahsoka was lying on her back but Padme did it different she didnt kissed her she got right to her pussy.

Padme did very much same thing she moved around Ahsokas pussy with her tongue licking her inner legs and pussy 5 minutes later she sucked her pussy she used her mouth to pull Ahsokas pussy lips into her mouth " AAAAAAhhhh Padme aaaah" Padme pulled away and asked " Do you like it when I suck your pussy" she pushed her fingers in and sucked it that made Ahsoka even more moan " Its so wonderful AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH MMMMMMMMMH PADME AAAAAAAAH." Padme continued to do it both of Ahsokas hands were now on her tits, eyes closed head moving one side to another 6 minutes later " Padme im close very very close" " Then let it go cum to my face" just some minutes later she did came her togruta jedi cum was so good and there was a lot of it she cummed almost entire minute until her body stoped.

Padmes face was overrun by her juice her hair, face and mouth was full of it it toke a minute for Padme to clean and swallow her cum but some of it she toke to her mouth and moved over to Ahsokas face " What are you aaaaaaaah" Padme opened her mouth and kissed her and also let the cum to float into her mouth Ahsoka toke her cum into her mouth and swallowed all of it.

They lay next to each other for 2 minutes until Padme pulled her up from the bed and like some teenagers runned as naked into her living room where they kissed and licked each ohter tongues and then runned to the bathroom where they under shower cleaned there bodies Padme washed Ahsokas body and Ahsoka washed Padmes body.

8 minutes after they toke shower and washed them selfes clean they then run back to her bedroom while holding hands Ahsokas montrals were jumping like her and Padmes tits while running changed the bed sheet because some if it was covered with there cum with force powers Ahsoka quickly but the new one on and they pulled blanket over them for some minutes they looked out from the window it was night time on Corucant and city was turning there night lights on. With that look they falled very quickly to a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka and Padme slept in Padmes bedroom both naked it was early morning Padme awoke and saw Ahsoka beside her she was so beautiful her young smooth orange skin gorgeous long legs with dark orange toe nails she then had an idea she got out from the blanket and got above of Ahsokas head and let her pussy to come wet when she was ready she let her pussy juices to trop on Ahsokas face she opened her blue eyes very quickly." Good morning hot slut" "mmmh morning senat whore we really should stop using these words" " Yeah good idea let me star again good morning Ahsoka" " Morning Padme mmh nice pussy" " I know lick it with your tongue." Ahsoka let her head back and start to lick Padmes pussy she herself moaned it was good feeling Ahsoka really knew how to suck someone Ahsoka started to finger fuck her self as well they continued that for 5 minutes until Padme said " Ahsoka...Im...Im...aaah" and she came all over Ahsokas face and Ahsoka came to her bed as well.

Ahsoka licked her pussy clean and raised to kiss Padme she cleaned Ahsokas face by licking her own cum off from her face after that they lay next to each other and kissed but then Ahsoka pulled way " Whats wrong" Ahsoka answered "Padme what to you say if we had some guy here with a dick" " Who" " I dont know but how about Satines cousin" Padme asked " Ok who?" "You dont know him oh yeah off course my bad let me explain" Ahsoka explained to her " Satine has a cousin whos a guy hes hot not fat and hes a mandalorian so big dick I belive and if remeberer correctly he should have a free week" Padme thought about it and said " Sounds great guy" Ahsoka said " What to you say then should I bring him here so he could fuck us" " mmh ok yeah I like the idea bring him" " Nice I leave now it takes some time from mandalore to here."

When Ahsoka arrived to Mandalore she quickly went to one of the school dorm when she entered in the room she was surprised " Ahsoka wow" " Hi Korkie" " What are you doing here" " I was hoping to seek some help but it seems that you were busy is that holo saving from Lagos under shower and were you masturbating" Korkie tried to but his hard dick into his pants but Ahsoka stoped him " Ahsoka what are you doing" Ahsoka holded his dick in her hand and got on her knees. With out saying nothing she toke it into her mouth first Korkie tried to stop her but when Ahsoka started to use her tongue in her mouth he stoped because he felt good 3 minutes later " Deeper Ahsoka deeper aaah" Ahsoka knew he was close and she toke it deeper now his dick was hitting her throat. Still it wasnt whole dick in her mouth so " I said deeper " and then he pulled Ahsokas head to him and it went down to her throat Ahsoka was losing control she was deep throating him and it felt like it went with every push deeper. 2 minutes later he cummed into her throat and mouth most of it went down to her throat some only to her face " That was amazing Ahsoka" " Yes it was" Korkie let last of his cum out from his dick " So what did you want" " Oh eh do you know Naboo senator Padme" " I have heard of her so what" " Well you see aaah mmh ah ok she and me are lesbians but we need some dick as well are you free to come and fuck both of us" Ahsoka opened her eyes wide opened and but his dick next to cheek. Korkie watched her orange face with white cum on it " Yeah ok I can come but only sex right" " Off course" they went to the docks, sat in Ahsokas ship and went back to Coruscant.

Evening had begun Padme went to her room and toke her self naked Ahsoka and Korkie arrived soon and landed on her veranda Ahsoka guided him to her and Padmes bedroom Ahsoka locked the bedroom door while Korkies eyes were opened wide naked senator who he can fuck in front of him very quickly hes dick was rock hard he and Ahsoka removed there clothes with few seconds. " So who will take my dick first" Padme called it " I will fuck my pussy cute guy" " Oh yeas Ahsoka your next" Ahsoka smiled and nodded "Get on all fours" "Ok" Padme got on her knees and hands Korkie pushed his dick into her pussy she moaned loudly out from pain but 3 minutes later it turned into pleasure.

Ahsoka sat in front of her face " Suck my pussy" Padme did like she was told she got on her elbows and pulled Ahsokas pussy closer to her and begun to lick it Padme moved her tongue around Ahsokas pussy lips with her fingers she opened her vagina walls and pushed her tongue deeper. Korkie keep fucking Padme for 8 minutes soon he felt how her pussy walls get tighter Ahsoka was getting wetter and wetter as well soon she was moaning loudly and she bite her lip to keep her moans down a bit but Padme started to breath heavily " Korkie I think…...I think aaaaah that I cant hold on any longer" "Just some more minutes honey aaaah your pussy is so hot." Korkie fucked her only a minute more and then "AAAAAAAAAAAH PADME MMMH AAAAAAAAAH YEAS IM CUMMING"" COME INSIDE ME" Ahsoka moaned loudly "IM CUMMING AS WELL" Padme said to Ahsoka "CUM TO MY FACE AHSOKA CUM TO MY FACE."

Minute later they came Ahsoka to Padmes face and Padme to Korkies cock and Korkie inside Padme " That was amazing now Padme get on the pillows Ahsoka between her legs and I fuck your pussy what do you say" Ahsoka said " I like the idea" and Padme said " Absolutely lets do it." Ahsoka got away and Padme climbed to her pillows Ahsoka got between her legs and Korkie behind Ahsoka " Lets trie something different Ahsoka" " What to you mean" " Let your knees down as well like you lay on the bed on your stomach and dont worry I can still fuck you with my full length dick."

They agreed and Ahsoka got on her belly and spread her beautiful orange legs Korkie pushed his dick into Ahsokas wet pussy first he fucked her slowly but 4 minutes later he got faster Padme pushed Ahsokas head to her pussy and Ahsoka started to lick her they continued that for next 5 minutes until Korkie got faster and deeper he even got deeper then he got with Padme Ahsoka felt that force that was coming from his dick it was so good for a moment she opened her ass and watched him but then " Keep sucking my pussy you dirty Togruta." Padme smiled to Korkie they got closer to them selfes and kissed Ahsoka stoped sucking again for second but continued soon again "Keep sucking my pussy" Ahsoka was all most losing her consciousness her eye sight was getting a bit blury but she had a amazing feeling.

Korkie continued to fuck her faster and deeper until her pussy got very tight and until Ahsoka said " IM...CUMMMING AAAAAAAH" she came to his cock but young mandalorian had not cummed yet " OOH my Mandalore that is so good so that what it feels to let two teen girls cum around your dick" Padme nodded and asked then " Is that really your firtst time then to have sex with two girls" " Yeah but thankfully my first time is absolutely amazing" " Lets make that then the best sex of your life right Ahsoka" she nodded and said " Yeah...aaah so good" she was then pushed back to Padmes pussy while Korkie continued to fuck her like nothing had happened he slammed into her and hit Ahsokas ass so it was red not orange her pussy got even tightier then before.

Padme was close to cum and when she did "AAAAH mmmmh yeas aah so good so good eat that cum" Ahsoka didnt answered "Did you not heared her you dirty jedi eat that cum" when Ahsoka did like she was told and suddenly Korkie stopped but it was temporary he opened her legs more wide opened and pushed his cock in again. Ahsoka yelled out from pain but she was cut off by Padme who pushed her head back she pulled her knees next to her tits and forced Ahsoka to suck her butt hole now "Suck my ass fast" Korkie was so amazed with the view he had now Padmes beautiful pussy in his sight but nothing can compare to Ahsokas pussy she had obviously the most beautiful pussy in all the galaxy.

He had to agree Padmes was hot when wet bit hair on her pussy made her original not like some shaved pornstar while Ahsokas pussy was clean and smooth all of it was so good that he started to feel how he can soon cum but not yet he liked how he fuckes Ahsoka so hard that it hurts her and he enjoyed watching how Ahsoka sucks some ones ass.

Ahsoka licked Padmes ass for 3 minutes but then she opened her ass "But your tongue in there now" with out saying nothing she did like it was told she pushed her tongue inside her ass Padme losed her control and let her legs go and were now next to Ahsokas head she started to masturbate her pussy to cum on her face again. That sex continued for next 5 minutes because Korkie could not hold any longer "Ahsoka Im cumming AAAAAH" for a moment she got her head out from her ass and said "Cum…..inside me….now AAAAAAH YOUR SO BIG" "You are so tight mmmh." Korkie made some final pushes and with a third push he got so deep into her"AAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMMMMH YES AAAAAAH MY PUSSY" it was hurting her a bit but it was ok for Ahsoka she was pushed against Padmes ass and Korkies 15 centimeter cock went all the way into her vagina "AAAAAAH AAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH MMMMMMH AAAH YEAH OH SO GOOD."Ahsoka cummed with him and shot her third wave of cum around his dick.

While he shooted his hot mandalorian cum deeper Padme juices flowed out from her pussy to Ahsokas face and she said " Im cumming aah Ahsoka Im cumming" Ahsoka then but her mouth next to her pussy she used her finges to open her pussy walls and sticked her tongue out at the bottom of her vagina where her water was flowing to her butt hole and then to the blankett Padme then pulled her fingers away and let her juices fly to joung jedis mouth, face and on her montralls.

When Korkie ended blasting his hot ropes of warm sperm into her he made some little pushes into her wet, horny, tight, constantly squirting togrutas pussy but only 3 of them because all that cumming of his hot seed into the hot girls pussys was exhausting he then crashed upon Ahsokas sweating back giving some kisses and licking it a bit while butting his hands around her hugging her and breathing heavily on her montrals.

While on top of Ahsoka hugging her and still holding his hard dick inside her Padmes pussy was in his sight and he got up to kiss it 2 minutes after he pulled his dick out from her and they positioned them selves in bed so Padme was on his right side and Ahsoka on his left side and him in the middle of those girls who he fucked hard both of them but there heads on his chest Padme even kissed his nipple. Ahsoka raised her self and got her tits above his face so did Padme "Mmmh so beautiful tits and nipples aaah yes" he toke there tits in his hand and played with them first he kissed Padmes tits and nipples then 3 minutes later he toke Ahsokas orange tits her ones were more beautiful with dark orange nipples.

For 5 minutes he played with his girls tits and girls kissed him and themselves until they just run out of strength even Ahsoka who was a jedi was tired they then told to each other how much they love each other and finally they falled asleep with Korkie whos dick was still hard it was seen because they didnt used blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok the fourth chapter I did my best to make it the hottest one of this story line theres little bit of canon lore as well so enjoy.**

* * *

After having some very hot and enjoyable sex between Ahsoka, Padme and Korkie they had some very good sleep together having both girl on his chest in the morning after waking up they went to wash them selfes from the cum they shot to each other last night even if most of it was shot in Ahsokas wet tight pussy when they were clean it was time to take Korkie back to Mandalore so no one could not suspect anything.

Ahsoka toke him with her ship Padme kissed him goodbye and Korkie kissed back he also pushed his fingers deep in her she broke the kiss to moan and let then Korkie to have some of her cum that she let out from her he removed his finger from her pussy and enjoyed having some of her juice on his fingers he sat behind Ahsoka and they left.

After jumping into hyperspace Korkie licked his fingers clean Ahsoka said " Padmes juice is tasy isnt it" he answered " It sure is so as yours" she laughed at it and toke some rest on her seat with out saying nothing Korkie came behind her and kissed montrals and touched both of her tits with his hands at first was Ahsoka surprised but she started like it later on.

" What are you doing" asked Ahsoka " You have so hot body Ahsoka let me touch you a bit more" she let her self go like the first time when she masturbated in her ship she now as well but her left leg in front of the left monitor he was so good kisser she quickly but her right arm behind his head pulling him closer he then sticked out his tongue and licked her montrals and from there he moved his tongue to her upper arm and then to her under arm. Ahsoka moaned and breathed in and out heavily her tits were amazing in his hands while Korkie was licking her under arms her tit nipples were then hard it was so good to touch them through her shirt Ahsoka used her left hand to touch her pussy that was getting wet from all of this after 5 minutes of there touching Ahsoka said " Unzip my shirt" Korkie nodded and pulled the zipper open it was bit weird shirt it had a zip behind its neck it was the only way to unzip it and remove it then but non the less it looked very hot when Ahsoka wore it.

When the zip was opened she bit pulled away Korkie let her tits go then as well she but her hand on the upper edge of the shirt hole that exposed her back and then slowly with wink of her right eye she pulled her hands through the arm holes and then let the shirt fall between her legs (if you see it from the front and let it stay like this because of the belt then imagine it like a bra.) Ahsokas naked tits were grabbed by his hands her dark orange tit nipples were squeezed " Now I understand why you dont wear bra the shirt it self looks like it" she nodded and continued to moan she then but her hands under her shirt and removed the belt and threw it between her legs she then removed her shirt by pulling it down to her boots and letting it stay there.

Korkie then used one hand to touch her tits while he used his other hand to rub her clit she loved it so much and to make it better for him she pulled her pants down as well and spread her legs revealing her wet orange pussy " Aaaah Ahsoka that is just so beautiful" she replied " I know aaaaah make me aaaah mmmh make me cum" it wasnt need to say it twice because one or either way thats what he was trying achieve.

He then let his fingers slide into her pussy making her to moan even more he used two of his fingers at first to push in and out 5 minutes later he but third one in her as well Ahsoka screamed out from pleasure to help her not losing her voice Korkie used his left hand what was rubbing her tit to turn Ahsokas face to his and he kissed her. Taking it as hot move she kissed him back and also she removed all of her hand covers and used then her right hand to keep his head on her lips while using her right hand to finger her self with Korkies fingers. After a 15 minutes of kissing and fingering Ahsoka pulled away and said " Im aaaah Im about to cum Korkie" " Let me help you to cum Ahsoka" she nodded and kissed him and then pushed her tongue out at first he was surprised but then used his tongue to lick hers tongue.

That tongue battle did not last long how ever because after a few minutes of licking each other tongues she but both of her legs what were covered only now by her boots because her pants and shirt were fallen off by now were but in front of the both monitors and with some screams and moans " AAAAAAAH AAAAAAH MMMMH IM AAAAAAH CUUUMING OOOH." and boy she did came she squirted her juices on her seat, floor and on the lower parts of the front window her shirt and pants covered with it she then lied her self down taking deep breaths to recover Korkie kissed her and pulled some of her cum on his fingers licking it with his tongue his lips and skin that surrounds his mouth were filled with her togrutas saliva and now with her cum as well " Mmmh its just soo tasty" " I know teenagers cum is tasty" " Oh yeah its even better then Padmes juice."

She smiled at him and while licking some of it with her own fingers the navigation computer showed they are about to enter Mandalore system after seeing this at preparing them selfes the ship came out from hyperspace good old Mandalore was at there site sad only that constant wars in the past during the time of the Old Republic destroyed the landscape and left it a lifeless desert.

While auto pilot guided the ship to the capital Ahsoka but her clothes back on the pants shirt watching how she closes the zipper so reminded him the way how girl buts on there bras then her belt and hand cover to clean the front window from her juices she toke a wet napkin and it did very good job like there has never been cum on it Ahsoka said with surprised voice " Wow it actually worked" " Well they are for that kind of a things or well very close to those things" she but the napkin away and turned around her face in front of Korkie " Lick my sweaty underarms hot boy" " Oooh I shall."

He wasted no time and started to lick her she moaned and said " Do you love licking togrutas orange sweaty under arms" " Yeah aaah so much mmh" she then turned him around first it was bit hard but later he did like she wanted " Climb over the seat (he climbed but was stopped on half a way when hes waist was on top of the front seat) ok stop now try to position our head and shoulders on my seat and let your legs hold you straight yeah ok very good" she climbed on top of his face and but her head above his crotch " Ahsoka my dick is getting very hard while watching your hot ass" " I know thats the point."

She pulled her pants off and showed her tight ass to his face " Lick my ass" " Ok" he used his hands to open her butt and pushed his tongue in it didnt tasted most well from the very deep but the part where the hole opened wasnt that bad to lick so he continued to kiss and lick her butt cheeks and her hole. Meanwhile she pulled down well at her sight pulled up his pand and his rock hard dick came out she wasted no more time and started to suck it she did good job with Korkies dick licking the head with her tongue and even deep throating it it lasted for 9 minutes until" OOOOOH OOOOH AHSOKA IM CUMMING AAH YEAH" he shooted a long rope of his hot sperm into her mouth what she swallowed off course some went on her throat and montrals as well but she cleaned it like his dick by licking it and using the fingers as well.

" How to you love sucking my ass" " AAAH its just so perfect cant you just dump Padme and be my girlfriend and leave the Jedi order so we could live together and suck each others" " No I know that you love me but its just complicated aah look" she positioned her self next to Korkies face " I love Padme I really do and I know that she loves you the way you fucked us last night and how you two used me like a whore is all very hot but me and Padme are just the right lesbian couple but if you want I may have a solution to make Lagos your fuck lover" " How."

Ahsoka removed her right boot and opened the boot heel it had some weird little class bottle inside it " In this bottle is a liquid from a rare plant from my home planet Shilli when someone male or female swallows 3 drops of it it will make how to I say it mad for sex person cannot be satisfied before well in your case finger fuck or pussy and ass fuck her to make her cum so hard that at the end of it you both need to lay down next to each because I know the way you fuck and cum I know that it will be very hot for both of you." " But will it make her to love me as I love you right know" " Yeas it does it hasnt been tested over 70 years but I know that person will fall in love with you she just wants to skip the first date thing and all and go for the part where you live together and fuck each others brains out but she just wants to who knows how many times to get fucked and with out a doubt give you a blowjob between your school lessons but remember you must be alone when letting her to have those 3 trops" " Why?" " Its something like a fairy tale love potion she falles in love into a first boy she sees so yeah you two have to be alone on that part" " But I thought love potions are just fairy tale myth" " Yeas they are but every myth has a little bit of truth in it that liquid is know to togrutas over 1000 years heh you do know where the idea of came from right from shilli thats the place where the idea came from."

When ship was landing on landing platform of the capital she said goodbye to Korkie and turned around to head back to Coruscant while ship prepared to leave she but her boot back on and her Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile at Coruscant Padme prepared her another night with her togruta girlfriend after a few hours Ahsoka arrived and landed her ship on her veranda " Ahsoka you finally came" they kissed and she answered " how could I miss hot orgasmic sex with my girlfriend" " Yeas ready to make love and cum" " I am I love you so much Padme" " I love you to Ahsoka come to our bedroom."

she nodded and while holding hands like a couple they entered to there bedroom Padme closed the door while Ahsoka removed her boots and climbed on bed Padme joined with her she was wearin only a bathrobe her hard nipples were seen through it.

They lay next to each other holding there hands and kissing each other Ahsokas naked toes touched Padmes ones after 5 minutes of kissing Ahsoka sat up and removed her belt then her hand covers and threw them on the floor to make her shirt taking off moment more hotter she climbed on top of Padme while standing on her knees she unzipped her shirt and showed her dark orange nipples on her hot tits unlike before she pulled the shirt over her montrals and threw it on her belt, hand covers and boots. She then lied next to her and pulled her pants down and with that being fully naked now Padme toke her bathrobe off as well showing her hard nipples and wet pussy.

Ahsoka then climbed back on top of Padme and continued to kiss her after 5 minutes of kissing Ahsoka started licking her neck she moaned at the contact to make it even hotter Ahsoka put her hands on her round tits she felt her erect nipples on the palms of her hands.

Ahsoka squeezed her tits but Padme couldnt take it any longer and she broke the kiss and started to kiss Ahsokas neck and squeeze her round tits they both moaned as they rubbed there tits together and grinded there knees between each others legs. They both once again moaned at the contact before Ahsoka slid down Padmes sexy body until she was at eye level with Padmes hard nipples she put her lips around her right nipple while she had her left one between Ahsokas thumb and index finger. She twisted her left nipple until she arched her back and moaned and at the same time Ahsoka sucked and bit on Padmes other nipple she switched back and forth between both nipples until young togruta was satisfied with her work.

Ahsoka slithered down Padmes body once again until she was at her waist she looked back up to see her hot pussy it was so wet Ahsoka spread her legs and then her pussy lips and she rubbed her thumb between her lips to spread her wetness she also stuck out her tongue and licked her pink pussy " Aaah Padme you taste amazing."

" Oh Ahsoka make me cum" she smiled at this and young jedi stuck her tongue out and started eating her Ahsoka reached her hand out and grabbed Padmes clit and began to twist it her pussy was soaked and togruta could tell she was ready for more. So Ahsoka switched places with her tongue and hand she began to lick and gently bite her clit while still fingering her pussy she then took two fingers and thrust inside her. " Oh aaah Ahsoka so good mmmh" she moaned Ahsoka started pumping in and out feeling her walls tighten around her finger she knew she was close so she stopped " What why did you stopped."

Ahsoka tilted her head and looked down between her legs " Because I want us to cum together" she answered sexily " What do you mean?" Padme asked Ahsoka got on her knees above her lips and leaned forward so that her head was between Padmes legs. Before she went and devoured her pussy she looked back at Padme and said " This is what I mean."

Then Ahsoka leaned down and started to tongue fuck her tight pussy a second later Ahsoka felt her doing the same to her they were both moaning against each others pussies the vibrations from there moaning causing them both to get closer to there orgasms. Having been so close to climaxing earlier was Padme of course the first to cum as she came " AHSOKA IM CUMMIN AAAAAAH AAAH AAAH MY PUSSSY AAAH AHSOKA" her juices went all over Ahsokas face and her thighs young jedi then started licking the wetness and cleaning her thighs from her tasty juices. Knowing that she was swallowing her girlfiends cum just made her so horny and not just that Padme had pushed 3 of her fingers inside her wet orange dripping pussy as well having all those things plus sexy thoughts in her mind made young togruta cum within seconds " AAAAH MMMH MMMH PADME AAAAAH OOOH YEAH AAH IM CUMMING OOOH."

Ahsoke closed her eyes and shoved her pussy into Padmes face as she came she let all of her cum into her mouth and face she then looked back to see the most beautiful sight ever seen Padmess face between her dripping pussy hungrily eating teenager togrutas cum.

Ahsoka then turned around and rolled of of her layd her self next to her and looked into her brown eyes " That was the best thing in the world I love you Ahsoka Tano" she replied " I love you to Padme Tano" they kissed and hugged each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
